Dangerous Flower: Rewritten
by Andresome04
Summary: A rewritten version of my previous story, except WAY better! Come check it out! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The Runaway

**Well here's the first rewritten chapter of the new and improved 'Dangerous Flower! To be honest, it feels good to be posting a REAL chapter again. Hopefully this chapter is better than the original version, and you guys like it better. (Oh and by the way, this chapter will be a bit gory, and I didn't know if I should rate it M or not, so if it is, then let me know so I can change the story from T to M. Because most likely, the chapters will be similar to this and I don't want anyone nagging me for it.) Anyway, I know I kept you guys waiting for a really long time, for this, so here you go!**

_Breathing heavily and heart pounding in her chest the young serpent collapsed to the ground in a small heap. Her throat felt raw and dry with every breath she took. All around her body were deep cuts and bruises that were the size of basketballs. There were also long claw marks on both sides of her body that stretched feom her neck to her rattle, and whip marks that were laced across her stomach, back, and rattle. Blood was pooring through every single one of those wounds, which spilled down to the ground and stained the forest floor below her. The pain she felt was unbearable. All the wounds in her body stung and every time she moved, she felt like she was on fire. Her eyes were closed shut, and in her mind, she was hoping, no, PRAYING that somehow she could escape the nightmare she was in. Sadly, her prayer was never answered. Instead, she felt the stinging pain from a whip at her side. _

_"Get Up You Weakling!" a voice shouted._

_Her eyes shot open when she immediately recognized that voice and panicked. No matter how much she wanted to lay on the ground and rest, she knew that if she didn't do as she was told, she would be punished. _

_She tried raising her body from the ground while causing the least amount of pain, but soon yelped when the whip lashed her neck._

_"I said Get Up! Now hurry up, else old Silas here will give you another set of those marks!" her father shouted. _

_The young serpent had no choice but to force herself off the ground. Every muscle in her body ached and more blood spilled from her wounds. Her body was practically shouting at her to stop, but she knew she couldn't afford it. Before she knew it, she took longer than anticipated, and was dearly punished for it. When she almost got herself up, she had strong, thick coils wrap around her neck and felt herself being thrown across the floor. _

_A new surge of pain coursed throughout her body as she hit the ground. Hard. _

_Her body rolled on the ground until it came to a slow stop. She moaned in agony as the pain immediately flared and more blood spilled from her wounds as they opened increasingly due to the impact. _

_All of a sudden she felt a heavy weight on her small body. She tried cracking her eyes open to see what the weight was, but soon screamed when long claws raked through her body. She tried to get herself out of this extreme torture but all she could do was squirm around pitifully and scream in agony. She then all of a sudden heard the taunting voice of her father through her screaming. _

_"It hurts doesn't it?! You want Silas to stop don't you?! In fact you want all of this to stop don't you?!" he yelled through her screaming._

_Tears started rolling down her cheeks as the pain got increasingly worse as she felt the hawk's claws rake her body once again. Tearing through her soft flesh like a piece of meat. She felt her own blood burst through the wound and spill everywhere. She saw it stain the floor, her own scales, even on the claws of the hawk. She wondered for a brief moment why she hadn't passed out due to the pain and blood loss._

_"Well Don't You?!"_

_She gritted her teeth in hurt and anger as she knew she had to answer him._

_"Y-Yes! Yes, I do!" she cried. _

_"Well then if you want him to stop, fight back!" he yelled. _

_She closed her eyes shut and knew that he was right. No one was going to help her, and she knew it. She was on her own and that's that. Somehow she got into this mess, now she needed to get herself out of it. She need to fight for herself if she wanted to live. She needed to fight for her freedom. _

_She managed to twist part of her body around to face the hawk, open her jaws wide, and bite the hawk in the leg._

_Silas screeched in pain and shock as he felt small needle like teeth puncture his leg in a vice like grip. He immediately got off the serpent hoping that she would let go of him. Luckily for him, she did, but before he could react, she recoiled, sprang at him, and sank her teeth in his neck. _

_He stumbled backwards at first, and desperately tried to shake her off him but to no avail. So he tried ramming her body against a tree in hopes to remove her jaws from his throat. What he got instead, was small, but strong, coils wrap around his neck and tighten to a point where he could barely breathe. Before he even knew it, the tables had turned against him. _

_The young snake finally released her jaws from his neck, but wasn't finished with him just yet. She then tightened her coils around his neck, and with all the strength she had left, she made a quick jerk, which was enough to topple the massive bird to the ground. He fell with a loud thud which caused some dirt to fly into the air and create a small cloud. _

_After a moment or two, the dirt started clearing and the forest floor was starting to look visible again. Once everything cleared, the forest revealed a surprising scene. _

_There was the young girl, standing right in front of the unconscious form of Silas. She was breathing quite heavily as she was staring down at the hawk. Her pain in her wounds were starting to aggravate her again, and she soon saw more of her blood trickle down her scales and onto the ground. Pretty soon her body started shaking with each breath she took, and it was only then did she realize how weak and exhausted she was. And before she knew it, her body collapsed on the floor. _

_Unable to move any longer, she closed her eyes shut once again, and continued to rest there and hope that she could just lay there forever. Hopefully, she would get what she always wanted and that her luck hadn't run out just yet. _

_However, luck was no longer at her side._

_Suddenly a large shadow loomed over her. Then she heard a clanking sound, and felt something cold being placed around her neck. She opened her eyes to see what that was, and soon gasped when she saw that it was a chain! _

_"What?!" she said out loud. _

_She tried freeing herself by pulling on the chain, and hopefully breaking it somehow, but to no avail. Her eyes followed the long chain, and saw that it was connected to a nearby tree. That's when she immediately knew, that she was trapped._

_Then she heard chuckling and turned her head to see her father glaring down at her._

_"Shocked aren't you?" he teased. _

_The small child had a confused look on her face and was on the inkling of an alarm. Something was terribly wrong._

_"What's going on?! I thought you said you would stop!" she yelled. Now she was getting scared and soon started to panic._

_He smirked at her worried expression. "Oh Did I now?" he laughed. "I don't recall ever saying that!"_

_"But you did! You said if I fought back you said you'd stop! You said it would all stop!" she exclaimed._

_He shook his head evilly. "I never said that. I said that HE would stop," he motioned to Silas. "Not once did I say your punishment was ending." he stated. _

_She remained silent for a moment. Then, her eyes opened wide, and soon she was shaking with fear, refusing to believe what was happening. _

_Her father's smirk grew at her reaction when she realized the situation she was in. "In fact, Your punishment is just beginning!"_

_Not believeing what he said, she shook her head in denial. "No. No. Please No!"_

_The grin on his fave prooved otherwise. Then she saw him slithering closer to her. _

_"No! Please!" The poor girl tried running away from this fate, but unfortunately she was stopped by the chain wrapped around her neck. She tried pulling harder and harder on the chain, but it was hopeless. She was trapped. _

_Realizing that she had no way of escape, she turned to face her father, and backed away as far as she could. Tears started rolling down her cheeks, which she tried shaking them away. Her vision started to blur as her father got closer and closer to her. She tried blinking her tears away as best she could, but they all kept coming._

_"Why can't you just leave me alone? Why torture me like this? What did I do to deserve this?!" she cried. _

_He his smirk was soon replaced with a glare. "Why, you say?" he asked. _

_"Well maybe because you killed my wife!" he yelled. "Your responsible for her death! YOU killed her! You killed my Elizabeth! If it weren't for you she'd still be alive! That's why you need to be punished, you horrible demon child!" _

_By now, the small girl coiled away from, and was staring at him with wide eyes. She couldn't believe it. He blamed her for her mother's death. He thought that she was the one who killed her. How could he say something like that! She loved her mother with all her heart. Her mother was the one who showed her love and kindness. She was the one who took care of her until her death, when she was only three. How could he even think that she would even do such a thing. _

_Her heart ached when she thought about her mother. How she used to play with her, and tuck her in at night. How she would tell her bedtime stories when she couldn't go to sleep or had nightmares. Things were great when her mother was around. Until the illness that she had finally took its toll and killed her. _

_That was also when the girl's torture all began. _

_She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her father speak again. _

_"Now it's time for you to pay!" he yelled. And with that, he took out a long dagger that was twice the size of his poisonous fangs. The dagger was serrated and was so sharp that it could easily cut wood with a single swipe. In other words, it could rip flesh apart as easy as cutting through butter. _

_After seeing the large dagger, the small serpent cowered away as far as she could until she reached the bark of the tree. Hoping that all of this was just a dream. Some crazy nightmare, that she'll wake up from. That she'll be alright and everything will be ok. But despite all her hopes, this wasn't a dream. In fact, this was one nightmare she will never wake up from. _

_"Please Don't! Please! I beg you! Please!" she pleaded. _

_But when she saw him raise the dagger to strike, she screamed. _

_"NNNOO!"_

A female rattlesnake woke up with a start. She was breathing heavily and her heart was beating quickly against her chest. Her body was quivering and her eyes were frantically looking at her surroundings preparing for whatever came to attack. But after a while, she realized nothing was happening and that she was alone.

She soon started to calmed down, took a deep breath, and settled back into her previous position. It was then that she realized it was just dream...about her past.

"Funny. I hadn't dreamt about that for a while," she thought out loud.

She sighed and shook her head. She then got up, and slithered out of the small hole she was in. When she finally reached the exit, she peeked her head out to see her surroundings.

At first she had to flinch back, due to the sun beating down on her eyes, but once she got used to the light, she took a good look at her surroundings.

Based on how high the sun was, she assumed it was noon. The sun's rays were bearing down at the desert sand, creating the scorching heat the desert was known for. As usual there were hardly any clouds since it hardly rained at all. So the sky was basically blue with the sun standing out. The desert seemed more or less empty, except for the occasional cactus and desert shrub. The sand was just like it had always been: sand. Nothing has really changed at all since she fell asleep.

Once getting a good look at the desert, the female rattlesnake slithered out of her hole and out into the open, revealing the rest of her form.

She had light brown scales all over her body, and an even darker brown scales on her back that formed into the shapes of diamonds, which gave her species their trademark name: diamondback. She also had big blue eyes that were even bluer than the sky, which only turned icy-cold when she was angry. All in all she was a very beautiful snake.

But when you take a closer look at her, one could see faint scars laced across her body. From gashes, whip marks, claw marks, you name it, she has it. Each scar told similar stories about her past. About how she got them, and why. Those scars also explain why she's even in the desert in the first place.

Well, like her dream, she was abused during her childhood by none other than her own father. Ever since her mother passed away, her father completely changed. He became more aggressive, less caring, and more like a deranged person filled with anger. Then one day, he turned all that anger on his own daughter.

Beating her everyday, using whips, knives, daggers, you name it. And in every week he would beat her, then force her to fight their natural predators: hawks.

How, you say? Well, her father is one of the richest businessman in the entire forest. He earns a living by selling weaponry. Guns rifles, bombs, knives, cannons, etc. In fact, he's pretty famous around these parts since pretty much everyone in the desert uses guns and rifles. And since he's so rich, he could hire anyone he wanted. Even a rattlesnake's most feared predator.

She's been living through all that torture since she was three years old. Then one day she couldn't take it anymore. She msde the most daring thing she has ever done.

Run away.

That day was 8 months ago. Eight months ago she was back in a forest where her home was. Eight months ago she was being beaten to death by her own father. Eight months ago she escaped hell.

Now she's in the desert. Traveling through the sand and not looking back the way she came. Leaving with nothing but the scales on her body. But of course she had to stop at a couple of towns to get some water and supplies. She would only stay at least a couple of days. A month or two the most. Then moved on without anyone noticing.

Although she had a couple of brushes with some bandits during her travel, but they were nothing. During her time with her father, he had at least taught her (forcefully) how to fight and protect herself. He also showed her some really impressive moves that were very difficult to out maneuver. However, he would still beat her even if she did do the maneuvers correctly.

It has been a little more than a month since she last saw a town and people and she was running really low on supplies.

She knew if she didn't find a town soon, then she wouldn't last much longer in this desert. So with a big sigh, the female rattlesnake slithered away from her hole and out into the desert.

Her body moved from side to side as she traveled through the sand. Her scales glistened as the light from the sun shined on them, and it was on that moment, that her scars were barely visible. Her blue eyes scanned the area just in case something was heading here way and wasn't too friendly. She was also looking for a town of some sort, so she could resupply all the necessities she needed.

After many hours had past, the sun was already starting to set. The sky was growing dark, the sun was disappearing, and night would soon take over. In fact, stars were already forming and were illuminating the blackening sky.

Yet, the female rattlesnake still had not found a town.

She was getting tired by the minute and all she wanted was to rest in a comfy bed. But she knew in order to get what she wanted, she needed to find a town first, despte how difficult the task on hand was becoming. She didn't know which way to go or which town she was close to, so she just kept moving forward, hoping to stumble on one any minute now.

Then all of a sudden, she herd a familiar screeching sound. She immediately recognized it as a hawks.

She tensed up and knew she had to find some shelter and fast. She looked around and tried to find some sort of spot and almost gasped out loud when she herd the screech again. She moved quickly and frantically searched to find a spot. Any spot for that matter.

Although she wasn't really afraid of big birds, unlike other snakes, (since her father made her fight against them) she didn't particularly want to see one at the moment. Not to mention be its midnight snack.

The female almost cheered out loud when she found a log on top of a big hole that seemed to be just her size. She wiggled her way under it and curled up in the hole. She knew she would be safe in it for the night. She heaved a big sigh and rested her head on top of her coils. She then closed her eyes and before she went to sleep, she silently hoped that she would find a town soon the next day.

**:D So what do you guys think? Like it? Love it? ****hate it? (hopefully not!) ****Again, it feels SO good to post a real chapter again! And hopefully its a S*** load better than the original! Most likely the chapters will be similar to this length, so lucky you guys! More for you all to read! **

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! I really wanna know what you guys think of it and what things I need to improve on. Oh! And ideas are welcome! Let me know what kind of ideas you guys have for the story, you never know! I may use them! Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! I'll try to update as fast as I can! **

**For Now... REVIEW! **


	2. Ambushed

**Alright I'm back! And with a new chapter too! Hopefully this is just as good as the previous chapter and a HELL lot better than the original version. And by the way, I really like the reviews I'm getting! Especially from a certain guest who's been reading/enjoying my story! (wink, wink) Anyways, I don't want to keep you guys waiting any longer, so please enjoy! :D**

Early the next day, the sun started to rise from the darkness and into the sky, shining the land below. The bright star illuminated the night sky creating a beautiful orange glow to appear. Then finally appeared a quarter of the sun, which already brightened most of the land. Then as time past, the bright sun fully emerged from its black depths.

The desert was now completely engulfed by the sun's brightening rays. Desert trees, cactuses, and other plants were now awakened by the welcoming light. The sand was now shining against all the brightness, and reflected the sun's image.

The morning had begun.

Then like a light switch being turned on, the desert heat spread throughout the land. Immediately drying up the ground from any moisture the cool night had left, until cracks were made on the sand.

The desert was now officially: the desert.

All this heat then reached a spot where a hole under a log which was occupied by a certain serpentine resident. The heat then made its way under and into the hole, immediately firing up the space. Pretty soon, it was as nearly as hot inside as it was outside, causing the person inside to stir from her slumber.

The female rattlesnake groaned out loud before fluttering her eyes open. The increase in temperature that caused her sudden awakening set off a bad mood to her start of the day. Without all this heat, she could have gotten a couple more hours of sleep, which greatly annoyed her. For a moment, she layed there wishing the heat would go away, so she could go back to her slumber. Sadly, no such thing happend, and she knew she would have to start moving weither she liked it or not.

She sighed before raising herself from the ground. Her jaws then opened wide as she heaved a big yawn to try wake herself from sleep. She then straitened her herself parallel to the ground, and stretched all the muscles in her body. When she heard a couple of cracking sounds, she stopped and went into her normal position.

She turned her head to look outside and saw the sun was already up and its rays beating down on the sand.

She sighed. "Guess its another one of those days huh?"she asked herself.

She then slithered to the entrance and looked around to see if the coast was clear and there was no danger. She breathed a sigh of releif when there was nothing out there but the sun, the sand, and the occasional cactus. She slithered out of the hole and stayed put on a spot in the sand. Staying still, she felt the sun's warm rays hit her smooth scales. Almost immediately heating them up, and turning them to the exact temperature of the sand below her.

After a moment or two, she continued on her way in search of a town.

...

"If I have to keep traveling like this, Imma grow mad," the female serpent mummbled to herself.

It had been several hours since she started her day journey, and she still had yet found a town to resupply. It was already well passed noon, where the sun and the heat was at its peak, making her journey that more difficult.

Her scales moved side to side as she slithered through the sand, making a dragging sound each time she moved. She kept traveling forward even though she had no idea where she was going. However, she didn't care which direction she was heading to as long as she would find a town nearby.

After a while of just slithering forward, she felt something that she hadn't felt in a while. She paused for a minute, and waited if she would happen again. After a couple of seconds later, she felt the familiar rumble of her stomach. She knew right away, what was happening. She was hungry.

Usually snakes don't eat for a couple of weeks. A few months the most. So this feeling hadn't come in a regular basis. But then again, it had been 6 months since she last had a decent meal. So of course, she would be a little hungry.

She knew she had to find something to fill her stomach before she starved to death... or if something finds her as its meal. So she then set off for a new heading: find something to eat!

With that, she kept her eyes peeled for any target who happened to cross her way. Occasionally sticking her tongue out from her mouth to taste the air around her.

After a while, she finally sensed something nearby. She tasted the air and confirmed her suspicion. There was an animal not too far away

'Guess I'm eating lizard today,' she thought to herself. She followed the scent and got even more hungrier when the scent got even stronger. When she was close enough, she thought she found more than one scent. She stopped in her tracks and tasted the air again. There WAS more than one scent! In fact there were new scents all over the area!

She continued to slither forward and hid under a brush when she thought she herd talking. After a moment or two she heard voices again.

"Oy! What are you three doin' ?! Git back to yer jobs an' don' let them maggots escape!"a gruff voice shouted.

She peeked out to take a look and saw an ugly looking gilla monster yelling at a couple of other hedious looking animals. She guessed there were probably a jackrabbit, a shrew, and some other weird looking thing. What she also saw was a family of rabbits tied up together. They were all bounded by several ropes that were also tied to the corner of a wagon and looked scared out of their wits. The two children were already crying while the parents were trying their best to console them.

"Shut yer brats whinin' or I'll shoot 'em!"the gilla monster yelled at the rabbits. The parents had a terrified look on their faces and desperately tried to calm their children.

Now she wasn't usually the one who like saving people's asses, but this female rattlesnake was a sucker when it came to children. When a child was in in danger she can't help but act. So with an angry hiss and eyes narrowing to slits she shook her rattle. The sound made everyone freeze and send shivers down their spines. She slowly raised up from the brush and exposed herself. When everyone saw the female rattlesnake, they all grew wide eyed and were frozen in fear.

"I suggest you let that family go or I'll make sure your soul goes to the deepest, darkest place in hell!"she hissed at the gilla monster.

The gilla monster looked at her with wide eyes, but tried to remain as calm as he can in front of his crew.

"Who are you?" he asked, trying to sound brave. But in the inside, he was shaking like a leaf.

She smirked at the tiny gilla monster when she sensed fear in him, and flashed her fangs at him. "Your worst nightmare!" she said in a dark voice. "And who are you?" she said.

"The name's Bill."he responded somewhat shakily.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Well Bill, now that we know each other, I suggest you let this family go!" she raised her voice a little more, and hissed at him.

He gave a little yelp, but then cleared his throat. "And why should we listen to you?" he asked.

She showed off her sharp teeth in a wicked grin. "Cuz if ya don't, then I'll have to force your pathetic hide to let them go!"

He raised a brow then smirked. " Is that so? Well I hate to tell ya this miss, but there's five of us, and one of you. And not to metion, we have guns and YOU don't!" Then he and his ganged laugh, while the family of rabbits just stared at the female snake with wide eyes.

She looked around at all the men then back at him. She thought for a second and worked out her little plan in her head.

'Would it realy work?' she thought. After a couple of seconds she changed her mind and thought, 'Oh to hell with it!'

Bill and his gang immediately shut up when her eyes darkened from a sky blue, to an icy blackish blue that seemed to freeze their very souls. Then they started shaking in fear when she gave them a dark smile.

"Who says I need guns."

As quick as lightning, she rapped her coils around Bill smashed him into the ground and threw him aside. Then she turned her attention to the rest of the gang, who were shocked to see their leader down so quick. The attack was so fast, they almost didn't see it happen. They looked at the rattlesnake and were immediately filled with so much fear, they couldn't move.

"Who's next!?"she said.

But before they could say a single word, she sprang at the men. She used her body to swipe the guns out of their hands, wrap them up in her coils and smash them to the ground. Some tried to shoot her but she was too quick for their bullets. When they thought they had their target locked on her, she would out maneuver the bullets, and before they could shoot again, she had them in her grasp. It took a couple of minutes before all of the men decided they had enough and ran for there lives.

When she saw they were retreating, she stopped then yelled, "IF I SEE ANY OF YOUR PATHETIC HIDES AGAIN I'LL SKIN YA ALIVE!"

With that said, she turned her attention back to the rabbit family who were still tied up.

They all had expressions that were full of surprise. Never had they seen anything like this happen in their entire lives. A stranger, (a snake one at that!) saved them from a gang of thugs and outlaws. And she beat them all by herself! Without any guns or knives, or any weapon at that. Hell, she didn't even use her own fangs! Well of course she did threaten those men with them, but not once did she use them in battle.

And the way she moved while she fought! She was so fast when she attacked, they never seen anyone move so quick! It was amazing how she dodged all their bullets. It was as if they were going in slow motion and she easily out maneuvered them. Her movements were so graceful, it was as if she were moving in thin air! Never had they seen anyone like her.

The female rattlesnake ignored their surprised looks, and with a knife that one of the men dropped, she cut the ropes. When the ropes finally fell the family looked at each other then hugged each other.

She looked at them for a moment, then turned around and slithered the opposite direction. She knew she spent WAY too much time there. And at this pace she'll never be able to find a town soon. She needed to keep moving no matter what. But then a voice stopped her.

"Wait Miss!"

She stopped in her tracks and turned around to see the father of the family running towards her. She waited until he came closer.

He was hesitant at first. Being so close to a rattlesnake was very intimidating, not to mention frightening. Especially after seeing what she could do to a couple of thugs who wanted to mess with her!

When he was close enough, he stopped then cleared his throat. "Uh... I uh.. I would...um..."he stuttered.

But then she interrupted him. "No thanks is necessary."

He flinched in surprise at her response. "oh." he said then scratched the back of his head.

She turned around and was about to continue on her way when he stopped her again. "What is it?!" she snapped. Now slightly annoyed.

He jumped back at the roughness of her voice, and thought for a moment if he should just let her be on her way.

She sighed then completely turned around and faced him. "If there is anything you want to say then just say it. I ain't gonna get mad at'cha," she said in a calm voice.

The rabbit hesitated then nodded.

"Well I just wanna say...Thank you, for s-saving us." he said. "We don't know what we woulda done if you hadn't came along."

She gave him a nod. Then turned around and continued on her way. He hesitated for a moment then called out for her again.

Now she was really getting annoyed. She rolled her eyes then turned and looked at him.

"I-I don't wanna be rude to ya or anything but, what is yer name?" he asked.

She raised a brow in surprise at his question, not expecting him to ask that question at all. She hesitated a moment before she answered him. "Bella. My name is Bella."

He nodded. A bit surprised that she actually answered his question. Then he said, "Well... Bella, I-if there is anythin' we could do to repay ya, w-we would be glad to do so."

Bella was about to decline, when she paused for a moment and thought of an idea. "There really is nothing you can do for me to be honest. But if you can tell me where I can find a town near by, I would be grateful." she said.

He nodded then looked at the ground and thought for a moment. When he thought of something, he looked up at her.

"Well there is a town about a 2 days journey from here, although I think you could make it there a lot sooner than that. Probably a couple of hours if ya hurry. It's called Dirt. Although it's been nicknamed 'Mud' since a lake grew there. Just keep headin' north and you'll reach it. When ya see a town next to a big lake you'll know you arrived."

When she finally got the information she needed she nodded to the rabbit, and said "thank you."

He then tipped his hat to her and said, "Thank you too for all yer help."

Bella looked at him then at his family for a moment, until finally turned around and slithered north. But before she was completely out of hearing range, she herd the rabbit yell, "Safe Trails Bella!"

...

Bella had been traveling north for a while now, and she still hasn't found the town yet. She was beggining to wonder if that rabbit lied to her or something to just get rid of her. She was getting real tired and was thirstier and hungrier than before.

'Maybe I should have asked those rabbits if they had any food or water.' she thought to herself. 'Or even a map!'

Pretty soon the sun was starting to set, and night time was to take over. Bella knew she had to find shelter soon before it got really dark, so she quickened her pace and went on a search for a hole of some sort.

Then all of a sudden, she thought she heard footsteps. She stopped and looked around. She saw nothing but sand and some bushes. She narrowed her eyes a bit and was immediatly on the alarm for any unsuspecting danger. She continued forward, however, more slowly. Then she heard more footsteps and the shuffling of feet. She stopped again and was about to taste the air when...

BANG!

Her body jerked forward as the bullet ripped through her chest. She cried out before collapsing to the ground with a thud. All she felt was excruciating pain, and blood pore from her fresh wound.

She cracked her eyes open just a bit, only to see Bill and his gang surround her wirh their guns and weapons out, and smug grins on their faces as they looked down at her.

"Damn you! Damn you all!" she said through gritted teeth. She no longer could keep her eyes open any longer, so she couldn't help but close them shut.

She then heard the familiar laugh of Bill and his gang as they watch her as she slowly loses consciousness. But before she went completely unconscious, she heard the the laughter stop all of a sudden and was replaced with horrified gasps. She tried opening her eyes but they didn't stay open for long. All she saw was Bill and his men drop their guns and cower away in fear.

But before everything went black, she heard a bone chilling sound. It sounded like a rattle. But this rattle was different. It was as if it was made out of metal.

**Ok you guys, what do you think? Like it, Love it, **_**hate it. **_**Tell me in your reviews! **

**Oh, and sorry for updating so slow, I've been busy getting ready to go back to school. (Boo! I know) But I'm trying my best to get the next chapter done as fast as I can and to not keep you guys waiting too long. **

**Oh and by the way, if you guys are curious about Bella's personality, then check out my account at **

**I go by the same name so you guys won't have trouble finding me there. I posted up a character interview and its basically asking important questions to get a better perspective of my character. So if you guys want to know Bella better than I suggest you check it out.**

**Remember its, .com**

**My account name is Andresome04**

**Look for "Character Interview"**

**Anyway for now, REVIEW! **


	3. Big Story News

**BIG STORY NEWS!**

Alright! Long time from hearing from me, sorry about that! But i have some important news. First off, I'm going to rewrite my story. (GASP!) I know. I know. But I'll try not to change it too much. I'm just going to rewrite it in a human version instead of an animal version.

**WHAT! **

Yeah, I know. But I promise its gonna be just as good as interesting as before. _Maybe ev_en better! I'll just be making a couple of changes here and there and... VWALA!But most of the story plot will be the same so don't worry.

And by the way, just in case some of you are thinking "Awww no! But what about all the venom and claws and fangs!" Well dont worry, I have an idea, but im afraid i cant tell any of you, until you read the chapters I'll post up soon.

Oh, and SO SORRY that i haven't posted a chapter in SSSOOO LONG but i've been VERY busy since school started and haven't really gotten my mind back into writing. But do not worry, despite me not writing, I have gotten very big ideas for the story. So just bare with me for a little longer, and hopefully I'll be back to writing soon.

Anyway that's all I have to say now. Later!

**P.S**

**If any of you have any questions, then feel free to PM me, put it in your reviews, or message me at Remember my account name is Andresome**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Okay! I've been thinking this over, and I have made a decision. I am not only going to keep the animal version of this story but I'm also going to make a human version.

**HURRAY!**

Yeah, I know! Anyway, I just want to make you all happy and enjoy my story. And by the way, I'm almost half way done with completing a chapter, so just bare with me a little longer alright?

And I would very much appreciate it if any of you have any ideas, feel free to tell me them. Oh and by the way, I would also appreciate it if you all could read both of my stories. It would also make me happy, knowing that your all reading both stories and comparing them.

Anyway, that's all I have for now. Please Review or PM me if you have any questions or comments. Later!


End file.
